1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility baskets and more particularly pertains to a new slidable load carrying basket for receiving a load and sliding along a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of utility baskets is known in the prior art. More specifically, utility baskets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,933; U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,654; U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,932; U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,178; U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,678; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,128.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new slidable load carrying basket. The inventive device includes a container with a bottom panel, a front panel that extends upwardly from the bottom panel, a back panel that extends upwardly from the bottom panel, and a pair of side panels that extend between the front and rear panels. The bottom panel of the container has upper and lower surfaces. A pair of elongate spaced apart runners are coupled to the lower surface of the bottom panel. The runners are adapted for sliding along a ground surface.
In these respects, the slidable load carrying basket according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving a load and sliding along a ground surface.